I Could Get Used To This
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Al enamorarte te acostumbras a demasiadas cosas, a demasiados actos que pueden ser menos duraderos de lo que aparentan. ¿Soportarías vivir sin una costumbre? YAOI MiloxCamus One-Song implícito


Ñam ñam... No sé qué me dio. Creo que estoy demasiado encariñada con el yaoi que no puedo evitar escribir más fic. Seeeeh.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Yaoi. Si no es de tu agrado, por favor no lo leas.

**Pareja:** MiloxCamus. Songfic implícito basado en la canción "_I could get used to this_" de The Veronicas.

Agradezco a Aneken por la inspiración. Para ella y Pau, por que son bellas y me hacen sonreír de ternura. Espero que para ustedes las costumbres no vayan a ser demasiado difíciles de dejar. En caso de lo que sean, al menos para ti Ane, sabes que estaré siempre.

**I could get used to this ~**

Al principio ninguno de los dos podía creerlo: tal vez era, como dicen, demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

- Buenos días Milo… -

Su voz sobre la cama aquella mañana era algo que hacía poco tenía más aspecto de onírico que de realizable y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Recargado sobre la palma de su mano, apoyando el peso de su cabeza contra el codo, cubierto apenas por una sábana blanca, con sus cabellos rojos cayéndole libres por el rostro y los hombros, con sus ojos azules penetrándole hasta el alma.

¿Realmente era cierto que les gustaba el mismo tipo de música, las mismas películas y hasta algunos libros del mismo género?

El caballero de Escorpión se incorporó con dificultad. La respuesta a esta pregunta era irrelevante. La verdad pregunta en realidad era otra.

¿Qué tan real era el hecho de que Camus de Acuario estuviera amaneciendo allí a su lado? Y más aún, hablándole en ese tono tan personal, con algo de seducción entre las sílabas deformadas por su acento francés y lo que antes era una indiferencia inevitable.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y apartó los cabellos dorados de su rostro. Respiró profundo y volvió la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando recibió el primer beso de buenos días de su vida.

En sus mejillas se encendió el fuego mientras el galo esbozaba una sencilla sonrisa, rara en él, pero en el futuro muy bien conocida por el griego.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Camus al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro.

- ¿De qué? – respondió Milo, recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

Ahora sabía que era real. Después de todo, los sueños se desvanecen después de burlarse directamente del soñador.

- ¿Por qué? – se acercó, dejando caer algunos cabellos rojos sobre su pecho, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Para qué? –

- ¿Desde qué? –

- ¿Hasta qué? –

- Mmmm… ¿Hacia qué? –

- ¿Sin qué? –

- ¿Desde qué? –

- Ya repetiste preoposición – cortó el francés mientras reía. Con el tiempo, este pasaría a ser un juego repetido entre ambos, cuando no había nada qué decir.

- Ven acá y bésame – respondió el rubio mientras lo abrazaba para que ambos se fundieran en un cálido y sumamente real beso.

***

Dicen que el rey de los sueños es mucho más cruel que el de la muerte por el simple hecho de que los sueños rompen corazones. Tomando esto en cuenta diariamente, cosa extraña, Milo de Escorpión estaba seguro de que el tener a Camus de Acuario enamorado de él, y el estar enamorado también del onceavo custodio del santuario de Athena, no era un sueño, puesto que la idea de que el francés fuera a romperle el corazón le resultaba algo imposible de suceder. De igual manera, Camus no temía de ninguna manera a un terrible desenlace de la relación, pues entre ambos existía confianza, respeto y solidaridad.

Así pues, llegaron a conocerse, conforme el telar del tiempo fue componiendo en un bonito bordado su historia, entrelazando el hilo de sus destinos, hasta el punto de saber las debilidades, los disgustos, las preferencias y casi –casi- los secretos que a veces solemos guardar para nosotros mismos.

A veces lo único que compartían era un silencio perpetuo en el que se deleitaban con las canciones del viento y de los pájaros que se dignaran a acompañarlo. En instantes como aquellos, ambos sabían que lo importante no era lo que nadie decía, si no lo que no era necesario decir.

Pasaron las lluvias, veranos quemándoles la piel, otoños rozándoles el cabello con las hojas, inviernos obligándolos a encontrar abrigo en los brazos del otro…

Primavera nunca fue, pues nunca se dieron cuenta del fin y el inicio de un nuevo ciclo. Lo que importaba era que estaban juntos, aún si el mundo giraba para el lado contrario.

Poco a poco, Milo fue acostumbrándose a ciertos actos que pasaron a formar parte de su vida como rituales del diario: ser despertado por un beso de Camus, no lucir tan mal al estar despeinado a los ojos del francés, encontrar escrito en sus blancas manos el nombre del otro, disfrutar los fines de semana cocinando el desayuno para sorprenderlo, o disfrutar de la sorpresa por parte del galo.

Acariciar sus cabellos rojos por la noche… Besarle la espalda y contar algunas cicatrices, juntar con líneas los lunares. Hacerle cosquillas en las orejas y contar el ritmo de sus gemidos, o el largo de sus suspiros.

Seguía pensando que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero se había acostumbrado a todo eso.

Pero por muy felices que fueran o muy unidos que estuviesen los lazos de su existencia, el destino siempre puede cortejar a la vida para después violarla, y terminar con el curso de todos sus planes, de todas sus expectativas.

Así fue como llegó la neblina al Santuario, el cielo se tiñó de gris y Cronos ya no se ponía de acuerdo con otros dioses para hacer distinción entre tiempo y estaciones: todo era triste y desolado, se respiraba con pesadez y ya no se decía ni siquiera lo más inverosímil.

Lo más difícil de comprender una ausencia es no poder asimilarla y, pero aún, el nunca estar preparado para ella.

Por eso Milo de Escorpión nunca pensó en despedirse, nunca se preguntó cómo serían las cosas después de aquel día en que Camus de Acuario le había contado que su aprendiz vendría con la intención de matarlos para salvar a una falsa Athena. Nunca pensó que algunos de los dos no sobreviviría. Sin embargo, adivinaba en la mirada de Camus un pacto que era incapaz de comprender, una promesa que no tenía anda que ver con él, ni con el futuro, por que se cumpliría para bien o mal en tan sólo un instante, independientemente de lo que sucediera entre ellos.

Nunca le preguntó por que tenía demasiado miedo a los sacrificios.

Una noche antes de que los caballeros de bronce arribaran al Santuario, los caballeros dorados debían alistarse, cada uno haciendo lo que les pareciera mejor con su cuerpo y alma dentro de sus respectivos templos. Esto debía ser una preparación personal e íntima, además de individual. Por ello, le sorprendió encontrar sobre el suelo de su habitación al onceavo custodio, vestido con su armadura dorada, inundando la estancia con su frío y triste cosmos.

Lo único que el octavo caballero de Athena pudo hacer fue sentarse a su lado y tomarlo de la mano.

- ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó después de un rato con timidez. Temía que no hubiera respuesta, pues últimamente Camus era demasiado reservado con sus sentimientos. Para su sorpresa, el galo acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro y murmuró:

- Te amo tanto que a veces me da miedo… -

Ante esto, el griego no pudo más que reprimir un sollozo, voltearse para abrazarlo y dejar que un par de lágrimas, que Camus ya no pudo ver, cayeran sobre los rojos cabellos.

- Me duele el corazón cuando no estoy contigo… -

- A mi también –

- Te amo Camus –

Quizás nunca estuvieron preparados para lo que vendría, ni para lo bueno ni para lo malo.

***

Pasó la guerra, los santos de bronce triunfaron, restaurando a la orden de Athena y a la misma diosa dentro del rango que merecía. Saga de Géminis, el asqueroso traidor a los ideales de los seguidores de la lechuza de la guerra había muerto. La paz y la calma habían vuelto por los ojos de Saori que velaban al mundo y a los mortales.

Pero ni Saori Kido ni ninguna de las otras deidades del universo podían quitarle la terrible tristeza de todo su ser. Desde su expresión hasta su lenguaje, todo se había vuelto triste y desgarrador en y para Milo de Escorpión, que lucía ojeras de semi aparición, unos kilos menos y una fé completamente destrozada.

Tenía que despertar todas las mañanas con un vacío en la cama, y otro en su interior. Debía preparar el desayuno sólo para él, guardar silencio por no hablar con las paredes y que le tildaran de loco, guardar dentro de sí un montón de sentimientos que alguna vez le pertenecieron al difunto Camus de Acuario.

Por que él ya no estaba.

Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea.


End file.
